Will and the Genie of the Necklace
by XV-Dragon
Summary: A lonely orphan finds a necklace that will change her life forever. Has some minor WxC in it as well.


Hi there, here is my newest one-shot. I hope you all enjoy it. I would like to thank Philip Gipson for betating this story (I hope i got all the mistakes you mentioned, let me know if I missed anything)

Anyway, on with the fic! (PS I don't own W.I.T.C.H.)

---

Will and the Genie of the Necklace

It was cold and rainy afternoon and young redheaded girl, carrying several grocery bags, was trying to get out of it. The girl was dressed in a pair of old blue jeans, a gray sweatshirt and pair of worn black runners.

Many would wonder why the girl did not have a proper jacket or at least an umbrella, let alone why she was carrying so many grocery bags. Such a load should be in the trunk or back seat of a car instead of being lugged around by a twelve-year-old girl, but this girl's situation was different.

This girl was Will, an orphan who the owner of the orphanage, Serena did not like. Serena played favorites on who got more food, fewer chores and the best clothes. Will was different from the other ones Serena did not like though. Most of the time, the woman tried to unload the children she did not like when she could. But for some reason, she always made sure those wishing to adopt a child never saw Will.

The other kids were also encouraged to stay away from her, so Will often felt lonely. 'Why can't she just let me be adopted instead of being a slave?' Will thought sadly as she got underneath a tree to take brief rest, before heading back to the orphanage.

While Will was catching breath, she noticed a small flickering pink light out of the corner of her eye. Will looked over see the source was hidden in a near by bush, so she put the grocery bags down and went over to have a look.

Will found a strange necklace caught in the branches. It was a pink stone in a strange looking silver frame and was held on a sturdy looking string. When Will touched it, is felt strangely warm, something that startled Will for a moment, but then felt calm for some reason.

With out thinking, Will slipped the strange necklace into her pocket and grabbed the grocery bags, knowing she had to get to the orphanage and start dinner or Serena would be furious with her. The last time that happened, Will was barely able to sneak enough scraps out of the kitchen to hold her over until her punishment was over.

---

"What took you so long?!" A tall woman with a deep tan, long brown hair and green eyes demanded. This was Serena Harper, the orphanage owner and Will's slave driver. Many people wondered why a woman with her figure and looks was not in modeling, but that was because the woman's attitude destroyed that career choice and wound up where she is now. Serena became a bitter woman after that and now children like Will became the woman's outlet for her bitterness.

"I'm sorry, the lines ups were long." Will whimpered out in hopes of avoiding a punishment. Serena rarely hit a child, but she still did cruel things when angered, such as take away food privileges. That was something Will did not like going through when she had clean most the orphanage.

"More excuses! I should make you go with food for a week, but I'll be generous this time and just let you go with out dinner tonight. Now get cooking!" Serena ordered and Will went to work.

Will was glad it was just tonight, that way she could have breakfast in the morning, something she would need for school tomorrow. Dinner was done in an hour and it though Will was not great cook; the food was good enough to satisfy Serena and the other orphans.

Will had thought about sneaking some of the food up to her room in the attic, but chose not to. Better to be hungry all night then risk getting caught and punished for even longer. So after everyone was finished and Will was able to do dishes, she went up to her room in the attic.

It was the one place Serena could think of where no possible adopters could see the redhead and keep Will from ever leaving this place. Will did not mind much though; she had grown used to such a life. It still hurt at times of course, but Will always hoped that someday it would be better.

'I wonder what my parents are like.' Will asked herself as she looked out the small window that was next to the cot she slept in. The blanket and pillow were in terrible shape, but it was all Serena would give her. Another thing Will had grown used; along with the worn clothing she was often given.

As Will changed into an over sized t-shirt, which used in place of pajamas or night shirts, Will noticed it was a lot colder tonight. It was most likely because of the rainstorm out side, so Will knew it was not going to be the most comfortable sleep she ever had.

As Will climbed into her cot, she recalled the necklace she had found earlier and the strange warmth it had. 'Maybe that could make tonight a little more bearable.' The redhead contemplated and grabbed he jeans that were on the floor. Will dug through the pocket and found the oddly warm and glowing necklace.

Will got back under her blanket and hugged the necklace close to her chest, hoping its warmth would help her sleep.

---

Around midnight, Will was having an uneasy sleep, despite the warmth the strange necklace was giving her. Will unconsciously started rubbing the necklace, not knowing this was the action that would change her life forever.

The necklace started glowing with an intense pink light that woke Will up. Will was terrified as she watched her room get filled with the strange light, until a ball of light shot out from the necklace.

The ball of light hovered a few feet from where Will was sitting and she watched suddenly change into a woman with a slightly tanned skin, brown eyes and long black in done up in a pony tail. The woman was wearing a purple wrap around top, white pants and sandals. It kind of reminded Will of things she had seen in the Disney version of Aladdin.

The woman looked around the room before looking at Will and saw the redhead clutching the necklace in her hands. The woman kneeled in front and said, "My mistress, what is you command?"

These words shocked Will and she stuttered out in confusion, "M-M-Mistress?" The woman looked up Will in confusion and replied, "Of course, you rubbed the necklace and released me. I am your loyal servant until all three of your wishes are granted. Until then, I will assist you to my fullest ability."

Will was stunned by this and tried to figure out what was going on. Was this woman saying she was a…Genie? "But…they're supposed to be a fairy tale." Will whispered, causing the woman to look even more confused.

"Has it really been that long since my kind have appeared before humans? Perhaps a small free wish to help you believe mistress." The woman who Will assumed was a Genie suggested. The redhead dumbly nodded her head in acceptance, thought she was unsure what the woman meant by a small wish.

That was when Will's stomach let out a loud growl; making Will blush with embarrassment and the Genie smile gently at Will. "Perhaps using your free wish to get something to eat mistress?" The Genie suggested and Will once again nodded her head.

The Genie waved her hand and a table appeared before Will, with a bowl with a hot soup and sandwich sitting on it. "T-Thank you." Will said with a hint of shock and awe in her voice and started eating her newly gained meal.

After Will was done the table disappeared, leaving behind now much less hungry redhead. The soup had warmed the poor girls up a bit, but Will still felt a bit cold, something the Genie did not let go unnoticed.

With a wave of her hand, the Genie made the room feel much warmer, surprising the redhead once again. "I…I thought I used my free wish?" Will asked, wondering if she only had two more left. If she did, she had no idea what to do with them.

The Genie gave Will a smile as she replied, "Though some Genies do follow that path of strictly using their magic only when a wish is made, a few follow a more ancient path, like I do. We can do things to assist out master or mistress when they are in great enough need, though these actions are limited. Making a room warmer, provide protection in an extremely serious situation and other such things permit me to help you with out you making a wish. We are a rare breed I'll admit though."

This explanation helped Will understand how the Genie could make the attic more comfortable with out Will using one of her three wishes. Will still had no idea what she would do with the three wishes, but it was kind nice to know she could ask for anything and she would get it. That something she had never been able to do before.

'But do I really deserve them? After all, I don't even deserve to get adopted. How can I deserve to be able have any wish come true?' Will wondered as she sat in her cot, while the Genie waited patiently for a command.

"Can…I think about it for a while? I can't think of what I want to wish for." Will said in a quite and shy voice, one the Genie smiled and nodded at. "Of course mistress, take all the time you need. When your ready to make a wish, just call me out and I will grant it." The Genie replied and disappeared back into the necklace.

Will then went back to bed and slept much more easily now that the room was a more comfortable temperature. It had been the most restful sleep Will had gotten in a long time.

---

The next morning, Will wondered if everything that happened last night was a dream, but the necklace glowed brighter and felt warmer when Will had those thoughts. Will had been tempted call the Genie out, just to be sure, but did not want to pester the genie with stupid whims, so she didn't.

When Serena yelled at Will to clean faster when the redhead was washing the dishes, Will was certain she felt the necklace pulse a few times with anger. Will was a bit worried that the Genie would pop out and do so something…unpleasant. But nothing happened, much to Will's relief.

It was school that really had Will worry though. There were a lot of kids who picked on those who came from the orphanage, mainly Will. This was because the other orphans stuck together in packs, making most bullies back off out of fear of being overwhelmed by superior numbers.

Will on the other hand, lacked this kind of protection, since the other orphans never went near Will unless they had to. The only fact that made this day bearable was it was the first day of school, meaning it was only half of day of class, and then everyone went home. The bullies would not have much time to cause trouble in this case, since they wanted to get home as well.

'Mistress, you seem distressed. Is something wrong?' Will heard the voice of the Genie ask in her mind. This made Will jump a bit and look around, as if thinking to find the magical being standing near by. It was good thing Will was in one of the allies she used as a shortcut, or people might have been looking at her strangely right now.

'I'm still in side the necklace mistress. I'm speaking right into your mind right now. To respond, you merely have to focus your thoughts on me and I will hear them.' The Genie explained, so her mistress would not be so startled next time.

Will breathed a sigh of relief that the genie had not come out in a public area, even if they were in an ally. 'Please be careful about talking to me in school like this. I have…a problem keeping focused as it is.' Will 'said' to the genie with her mind in 'tone' that made the genie worry even more.

'I will take heed then mistress. I'm here if you need me.' The Genie replied back and everything went silent once again in Will's mind. The redhead then took off, heading towards Sheffield, not wanting to be late on the first day. She would be late enough thought out the year; she wanted to be on time for at least the first day.

---

Will got to the school with five minutes to spare, this gave her time to get her room number and teacher's name, which made Will gulp loudly when she saw the name. 'Mr. Collins again? That's not good.' Will thought as she looked at the paper. She had him last year and was nice enough guy at first, but got very tired of Will's constant lateness very quickly as the year went on.

'Though I don't usually suggest wishes mistress, all it would take is your command and I can alter this, if it's a problem.' The Genie suggested, this time not startling Will in any visible way. Will was more prepared now, so she knew to be on guard in case the Genie spoke to her again.

'N-No, it okay as it is. I'll just have to be on time more this year.' Will replied into the mental link she and the genie shared and headed for her classroom. Out of habit, Will sat in the same desk she did the year before and waited for the other students to arrive.

When the bell rang, everyone poured in and let Will know who her classmates would be for this year. Will was a bit unhappy when she saw Cornelia Hale enter the room. The tall and beautiful blonde openly pursued Caleb Russell, the boy Will had a crush on, so Will had a slight dislike for the other girl.

'But Cornelia has looks, popularity and money. She is practically royalty by today's standards; Caleb would obviously choose someone like her over someone like me any day.' Will silently admitted, as she watched Cornelia sit down.

Right behind Cornelia, was Elyon Brown, who was Cornelia's best friend. The girl was practically the taller blonde's second shadow. Will had neutral feeling towards Elyon, but wished her best friend shared a crush on Matt Olsen instead one liking the musician and the other liking the most popular guy in school.

Just then, both of the previously mentioned boys entered the room. Will could have sworn she felt her heart flutter at the sight of the object of her affections. 'I wonder if I should considering using one of my wishes to get Caleb to notice me.' Will pondered, but had feeling if the wishes were like the Aladdin movie, making people fall in love with you was against the rules.

This was proven correct when the genie spoke up, 'I'm afraid that sort of wish is forbidden mistress. Very few wishes are restricted or forbidden, but the control of other people's emotions is one of the few.' This made Will feel a little sad that she could not get Caleb to like her, yet at the same time comforted her as well.

After all, Will wanted Caleb to like her, not get forced by an all-powerful genie. What kind of relationship would that be? Having a boy dedicated to her just because Will could literally control his every thought. 'It does not seem like such a good idea, now that I think about it.' Will concluded a Dean Collins walked in.

The moment the teacher caught sight of Will, he gave her a warning look that clearly said, 'I'm expecting better attendance this year.' It was something that made Will gulp loudly and nodded her head in compliance, Just as Will did this though, two girls burst into the room.

"Sorry…we're late…got lost in…the halls." One girl with short honey brown hair and aqua colored eyes said between panting, while the Asian girl with long black hair in two pony tails tried to catch her breath.

Mr. Collins gave them a nod as he replied, "As long is that's not a habit, I don't mind. Isn't that right Ms. Roberts?" The last part was said right at Will with firm expression and made some of the other students giggle at Will's expense.

Roberts was not Will's real last name, just one given to her so she actual had one instead of being listed as 'Unknown' or something similar. No one knew who her real family was, just that she was found on the orphanage's doorstep in the cliché manner.

Will nodded her head as she accepted her small public humiliation, but Will noticed the necklace the genie was in was shaking a bit. 'Please don't come out genie!' Will begged mentally since she was worried the magical being was about pop out and does something unpleasant to her teacher.

'I don't need to come out to make his life miserable!' The Genie stated and as Dean Collins sat down, there was a cracking noise and his chair broke underneath him. As Mr. Collins hit the floor, the class burst out laughing. This time it was the whole class, including Will, who knew why it happened of course.

'No one attacks my mistress in anyway when I'm around.' The genie stated in a matter of fact tone of voice. The protectiveness in the genie's voice made Will feel warm all over for some reason. She had never had anyone jump to her defense before, so this was a new experience for the young redhead.

While Mr. Collins got a new chair, the two new girls took the seats on either side of her. As they sat down, the one with honey brown hair said, "Talk about karma, serves him right for picking on you."

Will was a bit surprised by this statement. No one said things like that about Mr. Collins; he was one of the most popular teachers in the school. The only ones who hated him were ones that got punished by him frequently, mainly Uriah Dunn and his cronies.

"Irma's right, picking on you the first day, that's just not right! Guess you got on his bad side last year huh?" The Asian girl added, which only put Will into a greater sense of shock. There were two people who were bad mouthing Mr. Collins? That just did not seem possible to Will.

"It's my own fault for being late to often." Will replied, hoping the two girls realized she had only been getting what she deserved.

"Ha! Wait until he sees me! He'll forget all about your record after dealing with me for month at most!" The girl with honey brown hair stated with a laugh, once again taking the redhead by surprise.

That was when Mr. Collins came back and took attendance. Will found out the names of the two new girls were Hay Lin and Irma Lair. Will almost giggled out loud when she heard Irma quietly say, "Well, that's one way to introduce our selves," But Will managed to stifle it in time.

---

After the half a day of class was over, Will and two new (and first) friends Irma and Hay Lin went to dump their school supplies in their lockers before heading home. While they were doing so, Will found out why the two were suddenly coming to Sheffield, which was a surprising story to say the least.

"You actually tee peed your old principle's office, then set off a stink bomb in it? Why would you do that? Especially on the last day of school!" Will asked in shock tone. Why would two students do that to a principle's when it practically begged for you to be expelled?

"He was a racist bastard, that's why. No proof unfortunately, but even my dad was not being fooled. First time my dad actually told me to cause trouble, so I went all out. Teach him to mess with Hay Lin." Irma explained, which pretty much answered Will's question.

With that, the three girls lefts the school, Will went one way while Hay Lin and Irma went another, since they lived in opposite directions. To bad for Will, she found Uriah Dunn and his cronies picking on girl know as Taranee Cook after Hay Lin and Irma were long gone.

Uriah picked on Will often as well, so she knew cruel the boy and his friends were. Normally Will stayed away from Uriah whenever possible, but she was not going to let him get away with tormenting the helpless Taranee. The three boys were playing keep away with Taranee's glasses, so they did not see Will until it was too late.

Will jumped up as Clubber passed the glasses to Uriah and grabbed at the halfway point. Will then handed them to Taranee, while she stood in front of the dark skinned girl in a protective manner, while an angry Uriah glared at Will.

"Stay out of this orphan girl. Your turn will come soon enough, so why rush to get a pounding." Uriah growled at the redhead, Will held firm against head bully of the school.

"Why don't you grow up Uriah? I don't care if you get a thrill out of tormenting people; you are going to stop right now!" Will stated with unusual boldness. She was tired of Uriah making everyone's life miserable just so he could get a laugh.

'Say the word mistress and I'll have something unpleasant happen to them. You don't even need to waste a wish on these fools.' The Genie told Will through the mind link. Will was about to answer when a voice called out, "Back off Uriah or you deal with us!"

Will, Taranee and Uriah turned to look and see Caleb and his friends standing only a few feet away. Caleb's group consisted of the members of Wreck 55 (Matt's band), Cornelia and Elyon. A group this size easily intimidated Uriah and his friends and made them quickly leave before soothing nasty happened.

"You two okay?" Caleb asked as he approached the duo, which made Will blush lightly while Taranee replied, "Y-Ya, we're okay." Caleb nodded head with a glad expression on his face.

"That's good to hear. Your Will right? Standing up to Uriah like that was pretty impressive, but you might want to stick near us for a while when at school. That carrot head is going to be gunning for you for a while, now that you spoiled his fun." Caleb said to Will, which made her blush deepen considerably. Caleb easily recognized sign of a crush and smiled inwardly at the sight as hem used to himself, 'She's kind of cute actually. Cornelia might feel a bit threatened by Will, but I wouldn't mind having her around actually, she different from other girls in some way.'

As Caleb had those thoughts, Will said in quiet tone of voice, "Thanks, but I'll be alright. I'm used to dealing with Uriah, so don't trouble yourself over me." Caleb smiled at this and replied, "Its no trouble, spoiling Uriah's fun has become a hobby mine to be honest. An enemy of his is a friend of mine." With that, Caleb said he would see Will tomorrow and headed off with his friends, with Taranee in toe.

The group knew where Taranee lived and it made sense they would walk her home after what happened. Will on the other hand felt like she was walking on air. Caleb Russell, the boy of her dreams actually talked to her and wanted her to hang out with him at school. It was completely unbelievable to the redhead right now.

---

Will finally got her head out of the clouds when she got back to the orphanage, but she was still a great mood. Will did make sure not to appear to be in a good mood though when Serena was near. The woman seemed to not like Will being happy for some odd reason.

While Will did her afternoon chores, she was once again contemplating what her wishes should be. There was one particular wish that came to mind, but she feared the results, but it was too tempting to pass up and knew it would be her first wish. She just needed to wait until it was time to head back to her room to make it.

---

That evening, around 7:30, Will called the genie out of the necklace. "Genie, I ready to make my first wish." Will said shyly, while the magical being smiled down at her.

"What is you desire mistress? Beautiful clothes? Jewellery? To have that woman down stairs turned into a camel?" The genie asked making Will giggle at the last question. Will could tell the genie did not like Serena one bit.

"I want know about my parents. Can I wish to get pictures and information on them?" Will asked and got a nod of confirmation from the genie in response. With a wave of her hand, the genie made a picture and two sheets of paper appear on Will's cot, which Will dove to look at.

The picture was of man and woman, both with red heir and brown eyes, but the woman looked more like Will then the man did. The only difference between Will and the woman was that fact the woman had long hair, almost as long as Serena's.

'Is this what I'll look like when I get older?' Will wondered as she admired her mother's beauty, before picking up the first sheet of paper. It had a small picture of Will's mother's paper clipped to and all her mother's information on it. The part that made Will's eyes water with tears of sadness was when she read the word deceased on it.

'Please let dad still be alive.' Will begged in her mind as she reached for the next piece of paper and read it over. Will let out a sigh of relief when she found his status was alive and not dead like her mother, but this seemed worry the genie.

'A father who is alive, but is not caring for his own child? I have feeling this is a bad thing.' The genie concluded, but did not wish to crush her mistress' spirits with this conclusion, so the genie remained silent.

Unfortunately, the genie knew she was going to find out if her worries were founded when she heard her mistress ask, "Can you take me to him with my second wish?" The Genie was worried about this, but could not lie to her mistress, no matter hoe she felt about it. But she could offer advice, though it was unusual for a genie to suggest on how to phrase wish.

The way the genie had Will phrase her wish made it possible for the genie to protect Will, erase her father's memory of the whole encounter and teleport Will back home, with out Will needing to use her last wish to fix anything.

It was bit of a paranoid move on the genie's part, but if the genie was right, this particular phrasing would allow the genie to protect her mistress from any unpleasant out comes that might occur. 'I will not allow this man to hurt my mistress.' The genie stated in her mind as she teleported the two of them to where Will's father was.

---

Tony was sitting at his desk doing some last minute work before he went home for the night. He was the owner of a multi national corporation known as Simultech, so he was always busy. He liked it that way, because it got his mind off of his dead wife and the one he blamed for her death.

To bad for him, the one he falsely blamed for what happened in childbirth suddenly appeared before him, making Tony jump back in shock.

"Who are you and how do that?!" Tony demanded as he looked at his daughter and genie. He had not scene even a picture of Will since he got rid of her, so Tony did not even recognize Will, though he did note the alarming resemblance to his dead wife.

"Dad…it's me." Will said with tears of joy streaking down her face. She thought man would be thrilled to see her and they could be family again.

These hopes were quickly shot down one a furious look appeared in her father's eyes as he roared out, "How dare you show your face you little murderer!" All it took was Will saying Dad for Tony to realize who Will was and was quickly coming around the desk to strike Will, when the genie blocked his path.

"Out of my you whore." Tony stated coldly to the genie, not knowing whom he was messing with. "I don't think so. You appear too hostile toward my mistress for me to allow you to get any closer to her." The genie shot back with equal fury, her phrasing clearly confusing Tony.

"What are you talking…aaahhh!" Tony started to say, but was suddenly tossed across the room by an invisible force and slammed right into a wall. While Tony recovered from the surprise attack, the genie turned to Will and said, "Just say the word mistress and I'll take you back to the orphanage. Thanks to how I had you phrase the wish, I can make sure he won't even remember we were here."

Will barely heard the genie's words; she was more focused on what just happened a moment ago. "Why did dad say murderer. Why did he call me that?" Will asked quietly, now shedding tears of sadness instead of joy like she had a moment ago.

The genie was unsure how to answer that, but Tony was more then happy to. "You killed your own mother while she was giving birth to you. Why do you think you're in an orphanage? I put you there and have been paying the one running it to make sure you don't get adopted. Its your punishment for killing my wife you little monster!" Tony growled out while slowly got to his feet again.

The genie knocked Tony back down again, but this time with a lighting bolt instead of an invisible force. The genie pretty much shocked Tony into unconsciousness, before saying to her mistress, "He won't remember anything once he wakes up. It might best we leave before then." Will weakly nodded a yes in response and allowed the genie to whisk them away before Tony woke up.

---

Back in Will's room, the redhead broke down crying while the genie tried to comfort her. By the time Will had cried herself to sleep, the genie was trying to figure out what to do. 'She won't recover by tomorrow morning, so what should I do?' The genie wondered, then a thought struck her.

'Yes…that should work and it will let her have few days to let her heal from the emotional wounds that man inflicted.' The genie concluded and a pink aura formed around Will.

---

When Will woke up, she found she was sleeping on something much softer then her cot. When the redhead opened her eyes, she found herself in a circler room filled with cushions, like the one she was laying on right now. In the middle of the room was a crystal ball that showed images of things like you were seeing it through someone else's eyes.

"Good morning mistress. Sleep well?" Will heard the voice of the genie ask from behind her, making turn her head to see the woman holding a tray of fresh fruit.

"Genie, where are we?" Will asked feeling a bit scared at being in a new place. The Genie's caring smile calmed Will though as she listens to the magical woman say, "In the necklace mistress. I was worried about what happened last night, so I brought you in here. Don't worry, I left a copy of you out side to deal with your day to day life, so you have all the time you need to recover from last night."

Will was a bit shocked by the explanation and quickly looked back at the crystal ball. Will realized it was showing what the clone was seeing because Irma and Hay Lin were now in the orb.

"I'm late for school!" Will yelped, but as she tried to get up, Will felt a pair of arms wrap around her in a protective manner. "Don't worry mistress, you can see and hear every thing the copy does. That way you won't miss a thing and can recover from what happened with your father." The genie explained as she held Will in her arms.

For Will, the protective embrace felt good and made her calm down almost instantly. Will wondered if this was what it was like to have a mother, but quickly reminded herself the genie was only doing its duty. Protecting its current mistress.

What Will did not know was that even for genies that followed the path this one did; looking after a master or mistress like this was virtually unheard of. The genie really did care for Will's being and Will would realize this soon enough. For now, all Will did was spend the day being comforted and protected for the first time in her life.

---

The next few weeks were the best time of Will's life. Having friends like Irma and Hay Lin and the attention of Caleb, made school fun for Will. She also made friends with the members of Wreck 55, Elyon and Taranee, but had a bit of a rivalry Cornelia.

They both knew of the other's crush on Caleb, so both had a strange friendship. Neither hated each other, but both tried to show up the other in class or in gym, hoping to impress Caleb in someway. Will seemed to winning some how though, because Caleb seemed to give Will a lot of attention, much to Cornelia's dismay.

The only part that Will enjoyed about school being over was when Will went to her new 'home'. Will's copy went back to the orphanage, while the real Will went inside the necklace.

Inside the necklace, Will did her homework as quickly as she could, so she could spend time with the genie. The woman would listen Will explain her day, despite already knowing because of the crystal ball and then the genie would tell Will stories of the past or about the world of magic.

It was these constant talks that made Will grow closer to the genie and wonder about her last wish. Will had an idea of what she wanted to do with it, but was also scared as well, since she was worried the genie might not be able to grant it for some reason.

But Will eventually found the courage and asked the genie, "If I were to wish for someone to be my mother, you could…grant that right?" The genie was a bit taken back by this because it was Will's last wish and meant they would be separated forever, something the magical being did not want to happen but was force to say yes to. A genie could not lie to their master or mistress.

"Then I wish that…you were my mother!" Will exclaimed, much to both the genie's shock and joy. The woman wrapped her arms around Will and said into the redhead's ear, "This is one wish I'll be truly happy to grant mis…Will." The genie quickly stopped herself from saying mistress, seeing how that would not be the case for much longer.

The genie stepped back and started to work her magic, but what happened next was completely unexpected. Will felt herself get ejected from the necklace and now sitting her cot, watching the necklace glow with bright pink light.

The light continued for a good five minutes while Will waited for her new mother to pop out and the two of them could go deal with Serena, but that was not to be. When the light died down, the crystal went a dull gray color and the genie did not appear.

"Mom, I know parents tease their kids, but this is not funny." Will said in a bit of a shaky voice. Her instincts were telling her something was wrong, but she was hoping they were wrong.

"The genie is no longer in the necklace child." Will heard a voice say from all around say and then a bald man wearing a light blue rob appeared before Will. The redhead shook with fear at both the sight of the man and what he had said about the genie not being in the necklace anymore.

"W-W-What do you mean? She has to be in the necklace!" Will managed to stutter out in terror. If the genie was gone that would mean…she had killed yet another mother. 'Dad was right, I am a murderer!' Will screamed in her mind and she broke down into tears.

The man reached for a moment to touch Will, but then decided it was best for him to leave. 'The child is too distraught to hear my words at the moment. Perhaps its for the best I can't explain more into the matter.' The man thought as his disappeared from the room, going back to whence he came.

---

After loosing the genie because of her last wish, Will entered a state of deep depression. She started making mistakes while cooking or doing chores at the orphanage and earning the wrath of Serena in the process.

At school, Will was not much better. Caleb and the girls tried to help, but she remained silent most of the day, speaking only when she realty needed to. No one lost patience with the redhead though and kept close watch over the redhead, even Cornelia.

This kept the defenseless Will safe from Uriah, who often tried to go after Will, but was quickly stopped by the mob of protective friends. Of course, the bully did not always take the hint and needed a knuckle sandwich from Caleb to get him to back off.

It eventually got to the point where even Mr. Collins started getting concerned about Will and started giving as much leeway as he could with out showing favoritism. This made students who got punished severally by the teacher to resent Will and try and go after her. But like Uriah, these students could not get past Will's friends.

Caleb even started walking Will back to the orphanage as precaution, something that helped snap Will out of her zombie like state of mind. "You really don't need to do this." Will said in a tone that was barely above a whisper, but Caleb still managed to hear it clearly somehow.

"Until your back to your old self, I'm not risking you being at the mercy of those vultures." Caleb stated in a protective manner. This made Will blush a little at Caleb's protectiveness of her. If she did not have Caleb or the others, Will might slit her wrists by now, now that the genie…her mother was gone.

As they approached the front gate of the orphanage, Caleb decided to give Will a little incentive to cheer up. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on Will's forehead, which the redhead to blush so deeply, her face matched her hair color.

"Caleb…what are you…" Will started to ask, but the boy placed his finger on Will's lips to signal her not to speak. "Just helping put a smile back on your face Will. I don't know what has you so depressed, but know that everyone, especially me, are here if you need us." Caleb said to Will, before he said good-bye and headed home.

Will felt a bit less sad now, knowing the others were looking out for her, but it would be while before she was 'back to normal'. As Will turned to enter the orphanage, she noticed something out of the ordinary. An expensive looking black car was in the orphanage's drive way, meaning potential adopters were inside.

Will hated when they cam before she got back from school, it meant she had to climb up the rain gutter's drain pipe to get to the attic and not be seen by the ones looking to adopt a child.

Of course, now that she knew why Serena was trying to make sure Will did not get seen, it tempted the redhead to just march through the front door anyway. But before Will could make a decision on which action to take, the front door opened and a tall, well built man in a black suit stood in the door frame and gestured for Will to come in.

The redheaded girl obeyed the gesture, mostly out of confusion then anything else. As she came in, Will saw Serena, a cop that Will seen pick Irma up from school every so often and another person in a black suit, this time it was a woman with long blonde hair. Serena was in handcuffs, much to Will's surprise.

"That's the girl you're looking for?" The cop asked with a hint of shock in his voice. He knew Irma was going to be in for a big surprise soon.

"That is correct Officer Lair." The man from before said and then turned to Will and said, "Miss, we must be going. Officer Lair will deal with your former care take."

Will backed away nervously from the man though, scared as to where they were taking her and why. This was when the woman placed her hand on Will should in a comforting manner. "Don't worry miss. It's our job to protect you, not hurt you. You have nothing to fear."

Will had been startled by the physical contact, but the words had helped calm Will a tiny bit. She was still weary of the two strangers, but she had a feeling she could trust them, so she followed them like they had requested.

---

An hour later, Will was in a clothing store at the two strangers' insistence. They encouraged Will to pick out a large number of shirts, pants, and skirts and of pairs of shoes.

Before coming to this store, which had clothing for day-to-day purposes, they had taken Will to get a semi formal dress for some reason. It was simple dark green one with long sleeves and went down to Will's knees. It came with black fishnet stalkings and pair of matching green boots.

After the clothes shopping was done, the two people in black suits drove Will to an expensive looking apartment building. 'What is going on?' Will thought for the millionth time with in the last hour as she got out of the car and woman with long blond hair leads Will inside the building, while the other drove away.

Will was a bit confused by this but the woman said his part was done and was heading back to report to their employer. The woman apparently still had the job of helping Will get ready for tonight. It would seem the dress they had Will get earlier was meant for this evening, which made Will feel a bit nervous about.

Will had no idea who she was even eating with, let alone why. Had she been adopted? Did the genie rewrite her father's memory to actually care about Will or did get his memories back after the genie died?

The thoughts of her should have been mother, made Will feel very sad again, but hid her emotions while in the presence of the woman in the black suite.

---

Several hours later, Will had been washed and dressed for that evening. Will was still amazed by the apartment, which was large and open. It had dark hard wood floors, beautiful furniture, a gas fireplace and a large plasma TV mounted on the wall.

Right now Will was sitting at a round table near the fireplace. It had been prepared for a meal for two and had a pair of candles waiting to be lit. For some reason, the blonde had blindfolded Will right after the woman got a call on her cell phone. Will was unsure if she should be scared or not by this, but did not have much time to think about it.

Will heard the door to the apartment open and close shortly after the blindfold was in place and heard someone walk in. Will heard the blonde and who ever the new person was, talk quietly for a moment before Will heard someone leave apartment.

Will assumed it was the blonde woman in the suite that had left because Will heard the footsteps coming towards her. Once the person got close, a pair of feminine hands gently guided Will up into a standing position and led Will a few steps away from the table.

The person then circled around Will, as if inspecting her. Will then heard a voice whisper "Beautiful." Will could have sworn you recognized the voice, yet the whisper was so quiet it was hard to be entirely sure. Will moved to take blindfold off, but the unknown person stopped her and gently tapped Will on the nose, making it clear Will was to not remove the cloth. Not yet anyway.

The unknown person then guided Will back into her seat before the meal began. It was a simple meal of lasagne, garlic bread and Cesar salad, followed by chocolate cake for dessert.

Will wished she could see, but every time she tried the pair of hands would stop her. It made eating the meal a little difficult because Will did not want to get anything on her dress, but she succeeded some how. It was after the meal that the figure stood up and took Will somewhere else in the apartment and sat the redhead down again.

Will felt like it was a mattress she had been placed, which made Will tremble with fear. "P-P-Please d-don't do this!" Will stuttered in fear, her imagination giving her several idea of what was going to happen next, none of which made Will feel very comfortable with.

All Will heard in response was a giggle and feel the pair of hands move towards the blindfold. Will felt it get removed and made Will squint her eyes as they readjusted to the light after being covered for so long.

As Will's eye slowly cleared again, she was met with a very familiar face. "G-G-Genie?!" Will cried with joy and wrapped her arms around the woman, almost knocking her over.

"I'm not a genie anymore Will. I mortal now, it took all my magic and a bit of time for your wish to be granted. A genie can't be permanently bound to a person, so it takes time to rewrite time to create a history for a former genie. I should have warned you before I started granting the wish, but I got caught up in the moment." The dark haired woman said into Will's ear as the redhead cried into the former genie's shoulder.

After Will was finished crying joy, the former genie sat down next to Will and explained a few things. "Now just so you know Will, your full name is Wilhelmina Vandom, the long lost daughter of Susan Vandom. Unfortunately, the rewrite to history has left me single, so no new father I'm afraid. As for your former father, I'm dealing with him by buying out his company. By this time next week, Vandom Industries will have complete owner ship Simultech."

"Vandom Industries?" Will asked in a curious tone, getting a smile from her new biological mother.

"It seems karma is on your side Will, my magic gave me a past where I can make sure you live a life much better then your old one. Vandom Industries is a large company almost equal in size to your former father's and is right now buying it out its stock. He might not suffer like you did sweetie but at least I partially make him pay for what he did to you." Susan explained as she hugged Will in a motherly fashion.

Will gasped at this new and quickly said, "You really don't have to do that mom. He can't hurt me anymore, so why…" Susan gently placed her finger on Will's lips to get her daughter to stop and replied, "He spent over a decade making you suffer by keeping you in that orphanage Will. I won't let him get away with that."

After that was said, Susan helped Will change for bed. It had been a long day and both needed to rest. Will spent the night in Susan's loving embrace, much like when the slept together in the necklace.

For the first time in her life, Will felt truly safe and loved, with Susan no longer being a genie, Will knew for sure it was real love and not some desire to serve that fuelled her new mother's actions. Now Will had a true home and this time, it was here to stay.

---

Well, there you guys go. Please let me know what you thought.


End file.
